Follow The Clues
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Logan sends Rory on an interesting scavenger hunt. Just a short little Rogan one-shot.


I know, I know, I really should be writing/updating "You're her brother?" but inspiration hit, and I _had_to write it! lol I also wrote another one-shot and started another story, and those will hopefully be up soon, maybe even today. Oh, and don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter of "You're her brother?" and that'll be up soon too :P

So this is just a short little one-shot. I wrote it pretty quickly and didn't have much time to edit it or anything, so sorry if there are mistakes! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls...

* * *

Rory had just woken up, and was making her way into the kitchen. She was about to make coffee when she noticed an envelope had been placed on top of the coffee machine. It had her name on it. Curious, she opened it up to find a note in Logan's handwriting.

_Coffee, your first stop of the day, and now you have found your first clue. To find the next one, check behind your favorite picture. (hint: it's of you and me)_

"Logan," She said turning to face her boyfriend, who was watching TV on the couch, "What is this?"

"Just follow the clues Ace, you'll figure it out." Was all Logan told her.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she headed towards the bedroom, she was too tired to argue, and she wondered what he was up to.

Rory knew what picture he was talking about, it was the one on her dresser, the one of them at the park last spring. She paused for a moment to reflect on that day, then turned the picture over. Sure enough, there was another white envelope behind it.

_Good, you found it, although I knew you would. Now, go check your pillow._

After reading the letter, she walked over to the other side of the room. She turned over her pillow, expecting to find another clue, but there wasn't one. She sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how she could have gotten that clue wrong, but then it hit her, she should look _inside_ the pillowcase.

_How did I know that would trick you?_

Shaking her head at the first sentence, she though, _he knows me to well. _After laughing for a moment at her stupidity, she looked back down to read the rest of the clue.

_Now go check under the bed, don't worry, there aren't any monsters._

Laughing, Rory leaned down and peered under her bed. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but instinctively she grabbed the object closest to her, which happened to be one of her suitcases. Opening it up, she happened to find the next clue. _Ha,_ she thought_, he thought he could trick me. _

_I think it's time I lead you out of the bedroom. Head to the bathroom to find you're next clue. (hint: turn off the lights)_

Reluctantly, she made her why over the bathroom, unsure of why he would want her to turn off the lights. How could she find the next clue if the lights were off? But as soon as opened the door, she figured it out. Written on the mirror was her next clue, in glow in the dark paint.

_Now back out to where you started, but this time, go for the food, not the coffee. (p.s. don't worry, this will wash off)_

Rory walked back towards the kitchen, trying to figure out where her next clue would be. Cupboard? Fridge? She decided she would check the fridge first.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" She shouted sarcastically as she reentered the living room.

"Oh come on Ace, just a little bit longer, and I promise, It'll be worth it."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, thinking that that was unlikely.

"Yeah, just trust me."

"Fine." Rory sighed as she walked back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she started to look for another clue. At first she thought it wasn't there, and that she was wrong, but then she noticed something sticking out from behind the row of pop cans.

"Aha." She said as she pulled it out.

_Alright, this is it, the last clue. Now head into the study, go to the desk, and open the middle drawer. _

Doing as she was told, Rory walked back to the other side of the apartment and into the study. She pretend to look bored as she passed Logan, but when she was out of his sight she quickened her pace, she really was excited to see what he had planned. When she reached the study and opened the drawer she found a little black jewelry box. Opening it she found not only another note, but a diamond ring.

_Marry me?_

Rory immediately ran back into the living room and up to Logan, who was standing there waiting for her.

"That was possibly the craziest and sweetest way you could have asked me that." Rory said, leaning up to kiss him.

"You know, you never actually answered my question." Logan said with a smirk. In response, Rory held up her hand, the ring already on her finger.

"Do I really have to?"

* * *

What did you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
